


Bells

by LuciaWilt



Series: By The Edge [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/M, Light Angst, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: If someone were to ask later on, Onoki would feel no shame in saying the glare Madara Uchiha sent his way had his knees quaking. Whether it was from fear or from the attraction to her appearance and power, he could not tell. Perhaps he did not want to figure out; he just knew a deep flush had formed on his cheeks as he walked along side his master.





	Bells

**Author's Note:**

> (throws this fic at yall and sprints off in the other direction)

Onoki blinked up at his master, not exactly understanding what had just been explained to him. So many things had happened in such a short period of time that perhaps that was to be expected; to miss a thing here or there. But…but. 

“A wedding sir?” Onoki breathed. The period of constant war between differing clans was coming to a close. The village hidden in the leaves in the land of fire was a model for all other countries to follow; the two strongest clans known to man resided there, had formed a bond that many attempted to emulate in their own villages. Some…most failed; but those that did not prospered and looked to the Uchiha and the Senju for guidance. 

It was just that Onoki did not expect such an event so soon after the closing of a bloody and brutal chapter. But this area of the world where his clan settled was known for silks and gems. 

“Yes. Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju.” Onoki nearly felt his jaw drop to the ground. Hashirama and Madara, the two strongest shinobi to have ever walked the land. Their families had been warring for time in memorial, yet somehow, they were able to put aside their differences and wed? Perhaps that was part of the appeal for the two of them, the power. Only Madara could handle Hashirama and only Hashirama could handle Madara. “Madara Uchiha will be arriving soon.” His master explained as they walked towards the gates of the village. “She will be buying her wedding dress within the village. While she is here, you will be her guide. Do you understand me Onoki?” The younger male nodded. 

There in lied the problem though. To foist such a task upon his shoulders? Surely his master had someone more capable to guide the infamous Madara Uchiha through such a process. Even his master himself would be a better option. Never the less Onoki could not voice his concerns; they were upon the gates before long. Not much after that, the convoy from the Leaf arrived. Though convoy was pushing that term to its limits. There were only three people; two adults and one young man that had to be a few years younger than Onoki. 

Immediately Onoki could see one Yuudai Namikaze. They had just gotten word recently that particular clan laid their alliance with the Leaf. But to send the leader with Madara; it just showed the power the Uchiha held over everyone around them. Yuudai was boyishly handsome and if Madara was not to be wed to Hashirama Senju then surely such a marriage would be formed between the two clan heads. 

Onoki glanced at the younger male; covered in a thick cloak like the rest of them. He forgot the Leaf village was one of the southern most locations in this section of the world. The climate there was drastically warmer than it was where he lived. When the young man lifted his hood off, Onoki could immediately see it was an Uchiha. His face had that hauntingly beautiful look to it; curly black hair framing his face with big round eyes and pale skin. 

Finally the honored guest came to a stop. She pulled her hood off and Onoki nearly lost his breath. There had been hundreds of rumors and stories he had heard in the past about the individual now standing before him; some had clearly been dramatizing her and others were the honest truth. 

Right off the bat, Onoki noticed her hair was far shorter than what he had heard. There were dozens of stories about her unruly mane itself. Now it was cropped short; though bits stuck up while others curled around her face. She towered over the women in his village, but presumably she was of average to shorter height down in the Leaf. That was something Onoki had caught wind of; that while she was rivaled only by Hashirama Senju in power, her body was compact. 

And that scowl. At least that had not been exaggerated. “Madara Uchiha, it is an honor for you to grace us here in the North.” His master said, bowing and Onoki caught on quickly to bow as well. She simply nodded with a quiet grunt though Yuudai Namikaze bowed back; the smaller Uchiha copying the other males’ movements. That in itself was not all that surprising. She was practically royalty. 

“I don’t like the cold.” She spoke, brash and her voice lighter than he thought it would be. His master did not comment on what she had said; instead turning towards Onoki. 

“This will be your guide while you reside within the village on business. Onoki is being trained to take the position of Tsuchikage. I will take you to your sleeping quarters and he will take over from there.”

If someone were to ask later on, Onoki would feel no shame in saying the glare Madara Uchiha sent his way had his knees quaking. Whether it was from fear or from the attraction to her appearance and power, he could not tell. Perhaps he did not want to figure out; he just knew a deep flush had formed on his cheeks as he walked along side his master, only catching the briefest glance of how Yuudai interacted with Madara. 

People whispered, before Madara even arrived, how she was “undesirable” with how powerful and “brutish” she was. However it was clear Onoki was not the only one enamored with the Uchiha head considering the puppy love eyes Yuudai was shooting her way. 

~’~

Again, Onoki would have asked for any other job to be foisted upon him then this one. Being around the two Uchiha had him flushed and nervous. Thankfully Yuudai Namikaze had other business so he would not be joining them for the dress fitting. That would send the young man into a fit; completely immobilizing him in anxiety. It was just that he had never been around such powerful bloodlines; one was bound to get nervous, even if he himself had a few strikingly powerful jutsu up his sleeve. 

The three seamstresses’ fluttered around Madara like mayflies, nervously chittering to one another; all the while asking a question here or there of the elder Uchiha. Madara herself seemed restrained, quietly observing herself in the mirror. Sitting off to the side was Onoki and Kagami, as Onoki figured out later. He was one of Madara’s many, MANY cousins; a young boy that was just a two or three years younger than Onoki. 

“Are you…” Onoki started in a quiet whisper to the happy, yet even more nervous, young man sitting next to him. Kagami twitched but flicked his pretty eyes in Onoki’s direction, indicating he had in fact heard him speak. “Are you excited for the wedding? I assume that…that children, heirs to the marriage will be next after that.” 

Something strange happened. Kagami’s anxiety evaporated and an oddly serious look formed over his features, far more serious that what a young man his age should look like. In a quieter whisper than Onoki had spoken in, he answered, “Lady Madara cannot have children.” 

It felt like a stone was dropped in his stomach. Onoki surely did not hear the young Uchiha right. But when he turned fully to look at Kagami, the serous expression told him it was the truth. He allowed Kagami to continue. “It is said that her power is so grand, it consumed everything else her body would perhaps produce in the future in way of heirs to her bloodline specifically. “

Kagami was going to continue but Madara’s voice cut through the quiet murmuring. “Leave us.” She commanded and Onoki flinched. He thought she was referring to him as well as the women working on her gown. However when he stood to leave, he was stopped. “Onoki. Stay.” It was like he was under a spell as he stopped and turned. Her fierce eyes were locked on his in the mirror. “Come here.” Kagami followed Onoki up onto the dais where she stood; never looking in the young men’s direction, staring resolutely into the mirror at the gown she had been dressed in. 

There were still many alterations to be done but Onoki assumed she could make a brown bag look beautiful; so a half finished dress looked practically like a wedding dress on her. “What do you think of Hashirama Senju?” Her question caught him off guard so at first he did not respond. But when the silence dragged on, he jumped and gave a bow so deep his forehead nearly knocked against his knees. 

“My apologize my Lady Madara. I…” But he stopped. What did he think of Hashirama Senju? He had never been asked such a question. “Well my Lady I…I know of him. I know that he is powerful, only rivaled by your skill. I know that he is healer, that he is a leader, and that he…” Onoki stopped again. This time he could sense Madara turning towards him and when he looked back up her eyes found his. Unlike before, that fierce scowl did not plague her face. It was…softened somehow. “I know that he is a kind man; or at least that is from what I have heard. I cannot tell you any specifics that could be set in stone my Lady Madara.” 

He had explained that while looking away. When he turned back, his breath truly did catch this time. That look…that look in her eyes. She was staring down, gazing at her hands and for the first time Onoki saw the barest hint of a smile. The sleeves of her unfinished gown pooled around her wrist and her fingers fidgeted back and forth. Perhaps most enchanting of all was the flush and the look of total love that formed over her features. 

It was nigh unimaginable, to have the adoration, the trust and love of such a warrior as Madara Uchiha. 

And it seemed as though Hashirama Senju has that in spades. 

While Madara and Onoki were close in height and Onoki was closing in on his 12th year, Madara knelt before him and Kagami. She did not reach out to touch their hands on their shoulders and her face was quickly forming back into that cool scowl, but she still spoke in a soft tone. “Onoki, I must thank you for guiding me the few days that we have been here. You have been the utmost gentleman and helped out immensely. I would like to extend an invitation to my wedding. You and whoever you wish to b ring along with you.” 

Onoki felt his face near burst into flames before going into a deep bow once again. “My Lady! I could not dream to do such a thing.” But Madara held out a hand. He noticed now that she was still wearing a pair of simple black gloves; and that her hands were bigger than most female shinobi, then most shinobi in general. 

“That idiot Hashirama already wants a giant wedding. I wish to have people there that I want there. That is why I wish for you to come; the invitation is final Onoki. Now please bring the seamstresses back in.”

Madara Uchiha’s words were law, Onoki would find that out over the span of his life time. Not that he minded following such a fighter.


End file.
